


it's only the sound of your footsteps, darling

by InsideMyBrain



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Poems [4]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Poetry, poem, vfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyBrain/pseuds/InsideMyBrain





	it's only the sound of your footsteps, darling

do you ever feel a prickle on your spine

but tell yourself everything's fine?

when you are walking all alone

do you hear footsteps at the same pace as your own?

do you feel paranoid without merit

and to look over your shoulder you wouldn't dare it?

they watched over me as i grew

and they're watching you too

they take and train and use and scar

with no care to what they kill and mar

some say their noble purpose comes at great cost

but in time their purpose has been lost

scattered to the winds like the sugar bowl

and they use children to fill the roles

so they ruin the quiet world they say they made

and still try to get others to carry on their charade

so if you think you hear a strange noise calling

it's only the sound of your footsteps, darling.


End file.
